Dangling grapples, like scrapgrapples, orange peel grapples, clamshell grapples, logging grapples and the like, may be connected to movable arm of work machines such as material handling machines, tractors, excavators or material handling equipment. The grapple may be connected to the movable arm through a cross-link group, also known in the art as a crosshead. A cross-link group may thus carry the grapple weight and the load generated by the payload.
A cross-link group may be provided with a main pin extending through parallel bushings to facilitate mounting and dismounting of a grapple from the arm of a work machine. When a grapple is in a rest position, for instance lowered to the ground, the grapple may be decoupled from the machine arm.
In certain work machines the grapple may be coupled or decoupled to the machine arm through the insertion and extraction of the main pin relative to the cross-link group. In other work machines the grapple may be coupled or decoupled through a quick release autoconnect system that allows for a relatively easy exchange of the grapple whereby the operator may connect or change a work tool without leaving the cab. The machine mounting bracket is arranged to slide into the work tool mounting bracket, when the work tool is positioned on the ground.
In general coupling or decoupling a dangling grapple from the machine arm may be difficult as the cross-link frame may fall onto one side when not connected to the machine arm. Reconnecting the grapple to the machine arm may be possible when the cross-link frame is maintained in the upright position relative to the machine arm.
With a quick release autoconnect system the ability to retain the cross-link frame in the upright position becomes even more important as the operator does not leave the cab of the machine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.